


Reunion

by Slaves_of_Yesterday



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Hogwarts, M/M, Young Albus, christmas reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaves_of_Yesterday/pseuds/Slaves_of_Yesterday
Summary: Albus meet his favourite former student at the Christmas reunion.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miko_kun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miko_kun/gifts).



> Quick one shot written while stressed with work during pre-Christmas time shop needing to find some Christmas-y mood

Someone brought up an idea to do a reunion Christmas party at Hogwarts and everybody went with it. Dozens, almost hundreds of old students turned up of all ages from all over the world and now they were chatting in the great hall or the halls next to it. The attendance was higher than expected and somehow more and more people were coming in and the hall accommodated them all. There was live music, beautiful white and silver decorations with snow falling from the ceiling and disappearing before it could fall on anyone’s hair.

Albus had no moment for himself for everyone was dying to talk with their favourite professor, or former classmate or just the kid they knew that grew up to be one of the greatest wizards of their age. So it was a miracle that he somehow noticed the newly incoming, a man who seemed a bit uneasy just walking in. And what a miracle he was!

His former student stayed standing right next to the main portal, taking a look around, scanning all the faces in the mass of people that were there. His reddish curls falling down his forehead into his never changing bright green eyes. His face was unusually pale so the countless of freckles stood up even more against his skin, visible from far away. The man was nervously biting his lover lip causing it to turn even more pink-ish. His right hand was playing with the edge of his deep blue coat which he had still on despite the temperature there that was quite high for it, maybe he wasn’t planning on staying too long, which would be such a shame, of course.

A cough brought him back from his mind to reality and he realised that he was basically staring at that man in the blue coat and probably also stopped mid sentence of an anecdote he was telling to the current group of his former students. He apologised for the absence of his mind and ended his anecdote quickly. They haven’t even stopped laughing and Albus excused himself, disappearing.

“It would be shame to leave so early, Newt,” said Albus behind the back of the man who was about to walk back again through the portal.  
“Albus? I- no I’m not leaving, I was just…” looking for the right words he ran his hand through those reddish curls. “This was a bad idea. I promised Theseus I would show up, but there’s too many…” he gestured in the direction of all the people.

“Yeah, you’re right, haven’t got a moment for myself a while,” chuckled Albus. “You gotta take them by bits, it’s long, but not _that_ terrifying or bad. Try not to divide your attention, concentrate on one person at the time and forget about the others. Maybe you could start with me and tell me new stories about your creatures?” Albus smiled fondly at Newt, knowing well after all those years that he doesn’t feel well when facing big crowds. It may have actually worked. The corners of Newts lips rose a bit in an unsure smile and some colour started appearing on his face. He then took off his coat, deciding to stay for a moment, talking to Albus about his creatures and his adventures from different countries, the troubles he’s had, the creatures he’s saved, the injuries he’s suffered… And Albus watched Newt’s nervozity and insecurity flow away, leaving just the passion with which the magizoologist was telling his stories.

“Will you dance with me?” asked Albus suddenly in the pause between two stories, leaving Newt speechless. His cheeks turned deep red as he blushed, looking away and then back, nodding just a little that Albus wasn’t sure, if he saw right. A huge smile appeared on his face when Newt took his hand, letting Albus to lead him to the dance floor.

“Everyone’s looking…” barely whispered Newt as he was adjusting his hands on professor’s waist before they started slowly moving around.  
“I would be too, wondering who’s that handsome man next to the professor,” he winked at Newt who took up another shade of red, looking into the ground. “As I said earlier, you must…”

“I must concentrate on you, I will”

“That’s not exactly what I said,” protested Albus, feeling his heartbeat rising a little.

“I know,” Newt returned the smile, there was hidden cheekiness in his words.

A little circle was cleared for them by the people closest to them, Newt was right, they were watching them with the corners of their eyes but he didn’t cared about them, he cared only about the one he could hold closer and closer to him with every little step they took, dancing. The warmth of his closeness rose until he had Newt basically pressed against his chest, he then could rest his chin against Newt’s soft hair, losing himself in that moment, smiling blissfully, not knowing about the same smile mirroring on the second man’s face. That song could be whole day long and they would still call it short. When the music stopped, they pulled apart from each other, not breaking the contact though, arms still stretched on each other’s sides.

Albus noticed the enchanted mistletoe hovering above them. “I guess I could take the chance,” mumbled to himself. Newt was still looking at the mistletoe when he felt a warm hand cupping his cheek so the soft lips pressing against his caught him in surprise. He relaxed himself quickly, giving himself into the kiss, closing his eyes, putting his hand on the back professor’s neck pushing him even closer.

But right when he buried his fingers in the soft curls of his he remembered all those people around them and broke the kiss immediately. He felt like everybody was looking at him, an excited whisper amongst them was the only thing that disturbed the otherwise quiet hall. Newt almost turned into stone, looking into the floor as if he found the most interesting piece of stone ever, red from head to toe.

“Fancy a cup of tea? It’s true it’s rather crowded in here,” suggested Albus and Newt  nodded for the second time.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading through my terrible English down to here.  
> Kudos and comments will be appreciated.


End file.
